Chapter 3: Laughs and Tears
by XIIIBlackCatXIII1
Summary: Icchan wonders about life and its meaning, Greed comes to her rescue and feels emotions he's never felt.


After taking the groceries and other nonsensical stuff into the kitchen and put up, she drug her feet up the rotting stairs and to her room. Icchan sighs and slowly closes the door behind her. /today was weird.../ she thought. Walking over to her bed and flopping on it. Not even taking off her shoes or dress or anything, all she did was lay there in the moonlight going over the days events. "Greed..." she whispered, closing her eyes. "He has the mark..." she sat up and moved her body to the edge of the bed. Sighing again, she got up and went to the full body mirror and lifted the back of her dress up; showing the ouroboros. "It looks like it's bleeding... but I know it's not..."

"It will never heal."

She held her head and screamed as her fathers voiced echoed within her. "GO AWAY!" She tossed her head and cried. Her eyesight getting blurry. "Go...away..." she said softly, before falling to her knees on the hardwood flooring.

"Go away?" a familiar voice said. 'That's not a nice thing to say to a guest."

Icchan gasped as her eyes widened. She frantically sat up and looked at the covers. Lifting them. /my bed.../ she thought and looked outside. "It's daylight?"

"Well it sure isn't night time."

She looked next to her and there he sat. Greed, sitting in a wooden chair next to her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?!" She yelled angrily. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" She pulled the covers back, not thinking and shivered. Icchan looked down to notice she wasn't wearing a thing and squealed as she hid under the covers again. "Why am I naked? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He shrugged. "Must I have to have done something to you in order for you to be naked?" He looked over his glasses at her ever growing angry face. "I heard you screaming while I was walking. And by the time I got in here you has passed out on the floor, tears coming from your eyes. I didn't know where your clothes were so I stripped you. It would be uncomfortable sleeping in what you were wearing." he chuckled. "So no need to worry. I didn't violate you."

She gave him a scornful look and sighed. "I guess... it's not so bad." she gave him an apologetic look. "Thank you..." she stood up and closed the curtains to the giant window and hopped off her bed. Not showing any shame to him since he's already seen her naked. Icchan opened her wardrobe and picked out a dress, looking over her shoulder she saw him looking at her. "TURN AROUND YOU FREAK!" Greed shook his head and turned around as she dressed herself. She returned to him and stood next to his side. "SO." she said bluntly. "What are you going to do? Stay here or leave?"

Greed looked up at her with his purple eyes and grinned. "I'll stay here."

"Good." she said proudly, and then turned to him. "HEY! No you will not!" She pointed to the door. "LEAVE!" He stood up, about 2 feet taller than she is. He patted her on the head. "You gave me an option, so I chose." She growled and smacked his hand away. "GO!" He turned his back and headed to the door, his pointed shoes making a distinct echo throughout the room. "You'll want me back." Greed smirked, opening the door and shutting it. Icchan crossed her arms and stood there, tapping her foot. /As if I would want him here./ she thought. /but... it does get lonely here.../ she sat on the bed and sighed once more, turning her head slightly to look at the door. "I do want you here..." she whispered, before falling back on her bed and going to sleep.

Greed, on the other side of the door, smiled. "I'll be here. You're apparently special." He walked down stairs and waited for her to wake up.

Hours had passed since she fell asleep, nearly evening time she opens her eyes slowly. "Nnngg.." she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and stepping off the bed. Icchan walks to the door, opens it and makes her way down stairs to the kitchen. "You..." she growled, looking at Greed sitting at the table. His legs are crossed and he looks over at her and smirks. "Welcome back, woman." he smirked. "Sleep well?" She ignores him and opens up a cupboard and pulls out a cup. "I guess." Icchan replied. She opens the fridge and pulls out fresh milk. Putting her hand over the top of the glass she shakes it and pours it into the cup. Greed looks at her and she looks at him, making eye contact. "Do you have an eye problem? Why are you looking at me?" He shakes his head. "Wondering about you. Are you a homunculus?" he points at her back, the ouroboros showing through the sheer fabric. She points her nose to the air. "None of your business if I am or not." Icchan turns her back to him and paces as she drinks.

Greed stood up and grabbed her hand, spinning her around and pinning her against the counter. "What are you exactly? Were you created by human transmutation?" Her eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his grip. "Leave me alone!" she panicked. He held her wrists tighter. "Tell me how you were created! I need to know!" She looked at him and her eyes began to change, instead of a round pupil it began to turn into a slit. "Get... OFF!" as she yelled she broke free of his grasp and swung. The strength the possessed almost knocked his head off, instead just leaving it hanging by a piece of skin. She gasped as the blood went everywhere and she ran to a corner and watched as he pieced himself back together.

She screamed and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs, locking herself in her room. /what did I do?/ she asked herself. /what was that?/ she looked at her hands and cried, coming back from her anger-fit. "what am I...?" she buried her face in her hands and cried harder. She stopped crying loudly as she heard foot steps coming up the stairs. "He's going to kill me." she stood up and hid next to her wardrobe. Greed kicked open the door with a grin on his face. "Oh come now. I know you're in here." he said calmly. Icchan peeked over the side of the wooden furniture. "What do you want with me?" she said shakily. He strolled over and loomed over her, his arm resting above her head. "I want you" you said, pressing his finger into her chest. "to come with me." Icchan's brows furrowed. "You want me to come with YOU?" she asked. He nodded. "Yes." She stepped out of her hiding spot and stood in front of him. She points to the bed and motions for him to sit. "I will tell you.. what I am."

They sit on the bed and she turns to him, her hands in her lap. "I am not... like you. My mother... she wasn't turned into this like I was. She ended up dying." she sighed and went on. "I am an artificial homunculus. I was a human, and now I am not. I haven't aged at all in the last 2 years... My father made me into this- this THING." she stares at her black nails and clenches her fist. "He experimented on me like I wasn't even worthy of anything. I have these strengths... strengths I didn't even know I had!" Icchan turns to him and puts her hand on his. "What would you do? What would you do knowing you can't do anything to put a stop to this? How could anyone even handle it?" she puts her hand back on the bed, seperating hers from his. "Even I... don't know what to do. And it's been 2 years."

For hours she told him everything that went on, about the experiments and seeing her mother on the table. She would laugh, and then those laughs turned into tears. Greed just sat there watching her and comforting her. Holding her if necessary. And for a split second, Greed felt something he's never felt before:

Sympathy.


End file.
